Grounddog Days :Inuyasha
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Sometimes,it takes a rather naughty kitsune,to show the common idiot the error of their ways,and boy did he have his hands full,but in the end he would get what he wanted,what he knew was right.In the way of a illusion making one moment repeat itself ..
1. Chapter 1

GroundDog Days : Inuyasha

~ Chapter One ~

Time Passing & The Ways Of A Devious Kitsune

By Inuyashas Youkai

The sun rose slowly, blazing its light over the horizon , as it came to be known on the earth below it, and when the morning breeze followed lightly upon the faces snuggled within their make shift camp , it was like the earth's way of awakening them, welcoming each one , to the new day. The first one was a little kitsune, Shippo , as he was perfecting something that he learned along their travels when coming upon a group of devious demons like himself. It was something he had seen them do to , as a trick upon the chosen prey they had picked the time, but Shippo had another reason entirely for using the illusion , and that was to knock some sense into some of the rather dense species within his group.

Although he was but a simple child physically, but inside Shippo knew all to well , as to what was happening within his pack , and while it may be true that he was young , but by no reasons was he stupid in not being able to see what was in front of his eyes. No, the term stupid in a colossal way would be reserved for the few humans , a inu hanyou, and a something said to be one of the undead, that had either crossed his path in some way or another, but the young kit would show them all of their almost gigantic mistakes. Ones that somehow ended rather badly in the end , and as Shippo saw it , he felt it was up to him to correct the errors in his packs ways.

In regards to knowing this , was due to the emerging of some rather horrid dream , each one turning out badly if the path had been altered from the way it was meant to be, and even though Shippo wasn't completely certain of his theories , as to why it was happening all of a sudden within the last few months the kit decided that something had to be done in either case, because the kitsune saw something that obviously the others did not. Therefore had made a pact before leaving the rather naughty specimens of his kind to help him in the rather dense idiocy that his pack members had expressed in taking its mate , and by using the the ways learned in that time, Shippo had discovered a way to do just that.

At the present time the said kitsune , practicing the rather difficult illusion to make the the ones casted upon to be thrown into a time loop where the same moment over time would be stuck on repeat , and one being chosen , as the perfect time for each pair that Shippo intended on inflicting the affliction upon. A snide cackle broke past his lips once the thoughts came to him seamlessly , and was amused in the end results of it , even if when the one's effected learned of his deceit, he knew that what they would gain would be more than enough to use as a bargaining chip for achieving forgiveness from those of his pack.

Of course a barrier would have to be erected around each one that he had planned to inflict his trickery upon, separately in pairs so that only the two that he wished to be within that certain time would be safe , and in no way receive any interruptions from his plan, but that would be easy enough that the kit had some sacred arrows , specifically made for him , by his mother in the event that it was needed to erect said barrier to protect him . Kagome , had been making those arrows over time , so in the event that he was in danger, and she wasn't near to do it herself , all he would have to do was slam the sharp pointed end into the ground , then mutter some merely chanted words to make one emerge.

Now , that his plan was basically fool proof , when dealing with those Shippo had during his time with his misfit family , it had too ,because each one within it was a complete idiot , and the kit proudly stated this lovingly . Sounds of movements surrounded him within his pointed ears , and it was decided that those were the sounds of his pack awakening nearby. So , the kit quickly gathered his things , and rushed back to camp , while on the way trying to force the growing smirk off of his face , as the thoughts of his venture seemed to arise within his mind.

Once he had , Shippo slowed down his speed , closing his eyes to look as though he was merely sleep walking , as he had for some time now to cover up his tracks that he had been up to something, and rambled about something incoherently heard to his comrades ears. Then , knowing that once again, Shippo had them fooled with the feeling of all of their eyes upon him , as he continued to procceed to travel towards the person that he always ended with .

Miroku.

It was something, not that the kit enjoyed what he was about to do , nor that he had been doing ever since his plan was set in motion, but the results of it were hilarious.. Who would've thought in order to curb a wild pervert was to become one yourself , and invoke the same thing upon him that he had to so many other females, then doing so in the kits rather familiar illusion of a kitsune female , but carried with him the tell tale signs that he was still who he was, while still appearing as though you are still asleep.

Once the kits little hands stroke the bum of a perverted monk with the curse that was only in his head to do the same to others, and then say ..

" Oh Miroku , what a plump ass you got there.."

Giggles then emerged , softly , then bursting forth outright , and that being the cue for Shippo to quickly flinch with a start , as to appear that he had awoken with a confused expression on his face , in regards to why the had been laughing , but even though they had just carried on without answering ,and just seeing the monk's uncomfortable rigid sight his body had taken on , almost had the evil smirk coming back full force before the kit fought it away, unseen.

Yes, indeed , the plan was going rather nicely , and since it had started the monk's curse had noticeably tapered down a notch , now that he was also the subject of his own actions. As Shippo thought while watching the group gather their things , and get ready to depart for the place where they had began a week ago , but had stopped to rest, the kit kept telling himself all he had to do is wait for the perfect moment to catch them in , the rest would be smooth sailing.

Although it wasn't as easily found when you had a certain retarded wolf , and a annoyingly bitchy dead miko always coming around at the most inopportune moments either, as Shippo had soon discovered , but that was fine he would just have to work around that , and boy , did he have a special treat just for them , tho first he had to take care of his surrogate parents first.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

GroundDog Days : Inuyasha

~ Chapter Two~

Up The Ass Without A Tube Of Lube

By Inuyashas Youkai

Stealthfully following his father , and that of his mother afterwards as they both left to answer the call of the dead . Further back came the scent of a dumbass wolf rushing past him to catch up to supposed tasty scent of his mother , and all this coming together so easily made the smirk upon his face soon become that of a shit eating grin,. Although this had some outside influence from his other kitsune bretheren coming to the dumb dog Kouga , causing shadows of his mother running away covered in blood , towards this very spot. Inuyasha , Kikyo , meeting with his mother following was something they did without his interference because they practiced the rather asidine ritual often . Therfore now all Shippo had to do was wait just a bit more before the madness brought by him would begin.

Once the test subjects were in place a distinct illusion of a huge explosion caused by many of Naraku's tenticles rose thru the dark forest , shooting forward in random directions to attack them , and this began the start of their repetative loop, as the arrow was pierced within the ground , with the immediate barrier encompassing them afterwards.

~Inuyasha~

The hanyou walked along finding himself alone once the explosion took hold silence reigned with it , only leaving the breeze blowing softly of the remains of what once was. Looking around for any signs of Kikyo after they had been separated , coming up yet empty handed. A loud piercing scream sliced thru his skull , making it pound constantly . Lifting himself up to hold his head , standing upon his feet to begin following the source of the sound, stumbling towards it.

Childlike laughing taking place for a time in exchange of the pained wails. Someone calling out his name from not far not far froom where he stood teased him , as he knew from who the voice came .

Kikyo

Therefore the male followed the summons of the woman knowingly calling for his attention. Starting to run , Inuyasha found himself suddenly finding that of Kikyo, as he suddenly bumbed into her , almost falling to the ground, but in the end was able to stable them both on their own two feet. Kikyo then slammed her lips upon his passionately, wrapping her hands around him. In reaction to this , after a moments shocking pause , Inuyasha followed her lead deepening the kiss , and tightenning the embrace with his.

With the erotic ways , luring them to only decend further in their brisk taking one another, with lust. Lingering heated touches chased the soil away down to the mere bone , as the intoxicating flames created between them soared to new heights , while their clothes were shredded to nothing , the remains colasping underneath them. Sliding down her neck with pleading lips , as the beast within began to surface unknown to its awaiting path, and sunk his fangs craving supple flesh , but instead shattered against dying bones. Leaning back , as to admire the work in claiming its mate , and finding only the skeletons remains , dressed in threads of red , with white whipping through it.

The sounds of a serpeants chatter emerging , as it closed the gap , escaping its prison between her legs, hissing about , while Inuyasha screamed trying to get away from the closing hole within the middle of the earth, trying to latch on the raggid sides of the valley made in the hard soil. At one point while attempting to climb , with a unexpected force slamming against him, abruptly keeping him still, and finding himself unable to move with the feeling of being torn apart. Thus getting a distinct feeling that something crawled up somewhere it didn't belong , as the pain of being swiftly violated, along with disturbing notions accuring to the hanyou , by the sudden act petruding with one of those things quickly forcing it's way into the warmth of his bum .

From within the shadows other's joined the first , as dead bones with graveyard soil clinging off them tangled within shrouds of threadbare cloth , clattered, enabling the mass choir of snakes demanding with the voice of the undead in their efforts in dragging the hanyou home, to sear alone in hell. Fighting against them , and finding the efforts done in vein, as the soundless scream resumed from before , eyes closing to welcome the dark, as it was being consumed by flames. Further feeling his body being prodded , and jostled about, as a rather far away thought offhandedly forming within his deserted mind.

The rain had awoken him sometime later, but unknown to him it was only minutes prior that his eyes feasted upon the sight that undoubtably caused him to piss himself , as a thought returned of one of those serpeants almost tearing that of his dick off, with the reminding small fragments of red with white cloth flailing about in the wind within the sight of his eyes, and he shivered against the thought. Still shaken with what had happened prior , and not yet had removed the sight seered upon his poor, distraught, and now somewhat short circuiting brain, as he heard the sound of a childlike laughter once more , thus made him just all the more when another whisper of another familar voice graced his ears.

Kagome.

Hesitantly turning towards the sight , Inuyasha nervously smiled towards Kagome walking hand in hand with Shippo in toe, and with her she carried a wrapped bundle within her arms . The hanyou then heard the kits voice.

" Mommy when will sister get big enough to play with me ?"

" I'am sorry Shippo , but she will not , as we will no longer walk the earth like when we once had . "

"Why Mommy ?"

" Because It's the way things were meant to be Shippo.."

The sunlight rose to be shown upon them , as the sight of the three in front of him within the trees started to appear opague , proving to him what had become of the miko once claiming apart of his heart. The truth it all caused his heart to faulter , as the pain of it all became to much , and in spite of its revelance know Inuyasha spoken that of her name.

" Kagome.."

Brown eyes swayed towards the sound until finding the sight of the hanyou Inuyasha , and in return slightly nodded , giving him a pained smile all the same.

Standing in his spot , Inuyasha slowly walked towards the sight of her before she too became something not so nice then , going away. Kagome seeing this , as he started to stumble towards her, walked towards him even if only to get him to stop before he hurt himself , and paused with Shippo just before him, holding the small baby cuddled against her.

" Before ya hurt yourself , will ya sit down please.."

Wham ! Down went the doggie without his bone .

At this Inuyasha looking up with a halfhearted glare , as well as a ready retort but then, noticed the bloodstains tarnishing their torn clothes, and nodding towards the young she secured against her.

" Shippo , Kagome.. Baby ? I dont remember you having a baby, When had you ?"Inuyasha asked confused.

" Not sure , Inuyasha.. I don't remember having her, but I was expecting when I died . After you .. I can't even say it , but afterwards I made a life here with Kouga because of the well , it refused to allow me back . Then something went wrong , and I , Shippo, and this little girl ended up here.

Shippo then grabbed ahold of Inuyasha's sleeve pulling him ear level to his lips , and whispered the words that was unknown to the hanyou, and kept from the miko.

"The shards made daddy hate mommy, the ones in his legs corrupted , made daddy angry .The shards killed mommy , and sister .Then I cry , Shippo die.."

TBC...

I know this was one without the presence of what one would call funny unlike the first, but stay tuned theres enough within the next chapter to make up for it . Although you have to admit when getting through to the densest pair regarding each other , sometimes ya have give them a healthy dose of truth to get them to see what they are not . :P


	3. Chapter 3

GroundDog Days : Inuyasha

~ Chapter Three ~

Multiplying Groping Mushrooms

By Inuyashas Youkai

Following the source of a loud explosion , one that faded into silence unexpectedly , and lead both Sango and himself within a area decimated by some unknown force. Before anything was said between them , many arrows came at them in fury, as the one shooting them with large bursts of miko energy , and their attempts in fighting them off began their temporary entrapment , to see what they needed to see.

Sitting within the one of the many wealthy huts owned by villiage headman after a hard days work swindling him with a faux story , spun within his mind , and rewarded for his deads by Miroku sharing in the celebration of the removal of the madeup darkness that was his own. Drinking merrilly , with the headman , and the villiagers , as well as being surrounded by beautiful woman of every variety. Music played , and tthe sounds of sake bottles being popped open surrounded him in greedy bliss.

Although it had then become announced that the daughter of said headman was to be the preetiest of them all, and the strongest among men . That being said Miroku found himself to be intrigued upon meeting this person. About a lengthy time later the monk asked the headman as to when his daughter was expected to arrive , and was returned with the answer that she had arrived hours ago , as she was in the back being assisted with her things.

Standing up , excusing himself to meet this extroardinary woman being next in line to hear the surprisingly not yet worn out phrase.

Will you bear my child

However , Miroku had not gotten far before that of three woman stood in front of him clingly to stop him from moving away to another spot. The devious monk was then further persuaded to sit back down , with the ladies climbing up on-top of him , onto his lap. While enjoying the very much grabby attention from the three only wanting to bear his children , and seemed more than willing in sharing him , Miroku felt like he was in heaven. Although it was then that the headmans daughter chose to appear within the crowds , with apparent seething flames poised in his direction as the woman came near. Just prior to her closing the gap , her name fell out from his lips without any means to stop it , as Miroku then stood to greet her.

Sango...

When only about less then a space of one foot size away , their eyes met , and unveiled pain reached up from her eyes , seemingly reaching outwards to squeeze his heart, as it was this only worsened when her next words came out breathlessly from her pursed lips.

" Look Sango you got it all wrong , I-"

" It's fine Miroku, you seem to have found plenty to have you happily occupied with your accursed hands for the evening , tho I didn't know you swung that way..." Sango ammeded while looking back towards the three that were just moments before enjoying his roaming cursed hands gropping them.

Following the direction of her eyes , confused as to why she would end the sentence that way . That is until his eyes came upon the three sitting there waving , gazing hungrily at him, as though he was a piece of meat. Shockingly discusted at the sight surely now staring back at him in his ignorance .Miroku looks back and sees instead of three beautuful girls , Three discustingly scantilly clad men waving them back to him making crude gestures. Blown kisses ,and big hands smoothing over that of hairy legs stretching out of too short mini skirts , as well as shorts with their wangs hanging freely out at attention. Flinching back at the sight , and cringing as to what had possessed him to act in such a way towards that of the opposite , then actually enjoying it at one time before.

Looking to find the said headman that shared the benefits in his job well done. Standing at the entrance leading a very peculiar man to follow after the still very upset Sango, leaving just moments before, and just before the headman turned lifting his cup to bless the event , the other man turned as well meeting his eyes with very red ones gleaming at him , dressed in the all too familiar baboon disguise swaying against his grostesque form underneath.

" Sango..."

Sango starts to walk away from her spot she paused in ,within the middle of the room. As then with the other male with the evil aura , standing behind her with his hands upon her shoulders , encouragingly urging her to continue when her eyes fell upon his , then allowed him to take her away.

"Hey big boy with the sweet tush where ya going ?"

Turning towards the souind Miroku finds yet another yet strange female looking kitsine oddly looking like Shippo in his transfornations grabbing his was further mortifyingly convinced when Shippo's voice taunted .

"Until ya had kit ya aint got shit !"The flirtacious kit winking nautily at him, all the while tossing out popping screaming mushrooms that soon turned to more delightfully amourous kitsunes coming his way.

" Holy Mother Of Budda ! Oh shit, Hell No...! Let me outta here !" The monk then screamed shrilly , as he tried to run away , but with a strong hold upon his attire , the lonely kitsune only longing for his attention was exactly through with him just yet.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

GroundDog Days : Inuyasha

~ Chapter Four ~

The Swift Within The Furs , Darkens with Taint

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once finding that of the fallen form , hidden within its directed pose created by a tightened trembling ball upon the dirt floor. The wolf closed the gap to comfort the distraut chosen , as she lay there thrown shaking uncontrollably , combined with the distinct scent of salted blood in her wake . The dense couldn't form any explainations as to why she would appear to him this way , as the only thing that he could recall was of following the shadows of her attacked body to this spot , and then finding her here , just laying there frightenly still with only the movement of her reccuring sobs.

" Kagome ?"

When no answer came , the girl was then pulled against him within a awkward hold , protectively in his lap. As the sun started to decend Kouga lifted her over his shoulders , carrying her towards some sort of shelter , and he found it as being the only thing left for miles , a large tree. So settling both of them underneath the tree , Kouga began to make a fire , as well as something gathered for food with the stipulation of not moving outside his realm of the senses so danger can be detected in time. Upon his search for food , horrid sights of cruel punishment was littered on the ground for all to see, and caused by something unknown to ensue the ending result of so much loss , leaving nothing behind nothing but skeletons thrown about in painfully bent positions , wearing slivers of whatever identifying cloth remained ,

Passing by abandoned villiages , one in particular that smelled that the occupants parting was only just , noting with the somewhat stale scent of Sake , blood , lust , some distateful bodily fluids , two of the three of his intented's comrades , and the vile stank of Naraku. The wind seemed to have the most of the miasmic fog surrounding it braeking apart some , flying away with each gusts to flow seemingly in its path. Walking along towards what appeared to be a sudden drop in the earth containing a pile of discarded bones of demons and humans, as it proved that something had occured here , and it seemed like it was a sudden slaughter, but strangely unknown to what could have caused it.

Hours later returning with only fish , as it seemed that only one corner of the river hadn't yet been tainted by the stale blood , devouring greedily to what it can outwardly reach . Starting to prepare , whispers taunted him with teasing greed , as he cooked for the one that now consumed his thoughts . Now that it seemed as though they were alone with not a distraction for how ever long he chose , it was finally time that the wolf shown his ability to be a good mate to the now oddly discarded human miko.

Still laying amongst the grass , staring blankly into the fire , as it roared . Visions of betrayal only fueling the dark , and the voices within her getting only stronger with every thought. No longer did she see what was happening around her , but what to her was repeatedly being shown , and now that her soul , being no longer her own , as it proved with the shimmer of something just underneath the surface , tainting itself with manevolence. Although to the moron watching , the wolf busily working to care for the mate he'd stolen , chosen from something that wasn't him, and was oblivious to the changes occuring around him , arising from that choice.

Violet eyes darkening to allow a black void to take over , devour. The daydreams kept locked away , delving in the powerful lust overtaken for the nearby girl , broke away , and bursting forth in overwhelming quantities. A awakening groan filtered in passively within his twitching ears only awaiting starved for the next sweet sound, as he further felt braver when the oddly persuading blanket around him , nudging encouragingly to continue in the path set against him , willingly. Chocolate eyes peering out painfully edged in red , and pertruse , as a mere glow of carnations , mixed with a shadowing sickly green , emerged around her, as a nearby kit slumbered.

Taken is the girl shrouded in the lingering pull towards the dark, and claimed by the one overtaken with the mere sight of it . As rabid animals attack needlessly these two fought with ravenous need to be desired, wanted , and courhoersed upon them with swift corrupted poison flowing through their veins by the foreign object , now directing their every move . Devouring lips drawn to the other to feed, hungry fingertips vigerously sought to covet, and without any known logic to deny. Once their temporary fill of the other became caught , fallen did their bodies drop against that of their controlled insatiable craving for consuming flesh.

Morning came , and the morning sun's rays fell upon the two united , as they were within each others embrace. The wolf splayed kisses upon his new bitch , as his female snuggled with the warmth furtther accompanying him with answering mews. Between them now , was a curled up kitsune. The days seemed short , and the nights even shorter , during that time it seemed odd to the kit to see the wolf talking to something that obviously wasn't there. It didn't come right away , but over time it came to be known by the kit , observing the wolf's afflictions , and being simular to the same when a animal becomes like madd , foaming at the mouth , talking to himself. The kit once tested the theory and tried to speak to the dumb canine as he was involved in a deep conversation with something not yet clear. Not only was Kouga foaming at the mouth , growling at something not there, sniffing intently upon the ground as if seeking something that only existed within his own mind, but the entrance wounds that should've been healed long before holding the shards , began oozing out with a sickly green goop.

The moonlight surely came without care to the oblivious path set forth , as the young expectedly awoken to a ferocious growl aimed at one nearby. Following the object knowingly recieveing his glare , the kit came upon his mother etched in blood , as the one of the stupid wouldn't see, and only mumbling vehemously that the one lying there was one siding with Naraku . Thus tricking him with evil intent, forcing the distructive path to take the mistress of the wind as a mate , the one murdering his comrades and commiting treason within his clan . Even with the kit stating otherwise , the wolf seemed to not have heard him tell anything , sinking in his ears without the notion supporting the original claim submitted by Kouga's sudden case of dementia.

The kit began to wail with the sound exchanging with the snare of buzzing bees in the wolfs head, and in the response that made Shippo shake his head clear to make sure it was really the sight he was supposed to be seeing , as Kouga began to ram his head against a nearby tree, knocking himself senseless. Seeing then as the wolf ,displaying the sight of one been hit over the skull too many times , walking kinda funny , and easily confusing his male body part , for his tail , as he tried to chase it. Then of course walking over to a nearby tree , and hugging it as though it was the one who was truly Kagome , and mother . It was a disturbing sight to see one making out with a tree when the known fact of the coming splinters occuring with the act was beyond Shippo .

Trying to tend to Kagome's wounds , even though he knew there wasn't much he could do , while the dumb dog was living out his dream with his knew found tree -mate , as the thought made him roll his teary eyes , but Shippo would find the mistake of crying soon , because once he had after he was done with the mate made of hard bark , and fixing himself , became angry, snarling . Then before he knew it himself a blunt force made contact with the kit , and once it had the stinging pain of claws passed that of his body , while each one sliced , tore , maimed the young next to his mother with unborn sister passing before him , as he lived out the sight of another one of Naraku's minions trying to steals back one of theirs to attack them once more , and removing his mate from his side.

Although the moment the souls had risen from their bodies , the sound of the tree suddenly falling , exhibiting that of many holes, explaining the pain throbbing in his groin for some reason unknown to him, further awakened him to the painful sight of that of his mate , and kit lying in a puddle of blood , along with the fading scent of another form cuddling against that within of his mate , fading with her.

A child

Running frantic hands within his hair in frustrated turmoil , seething in anger with the pour sap earning his death by his own hands , and then coming to the sight of the mass amounts of Crimson dripping from his fingertips..

No

Then he knew , and had a plan to rectify it within his mind , as had proof to who had done this , tho not why, but nothing mattered anymore , while he started to bring about his solution , coming down with the initial swipe then attacking itself with vigor . Silent , remourseful tears had fallen with each and every drop of flowing blood , as to offer in sorrowful appologies.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

GroundDog Days : Inuyasha

~ Chapter Five ~

Rejection in The Fullest

By Inuyashas Youkai

Snickering slightly over the sapplings coming face to face with their own choosing to go down with their own demise , of course with a little help in achieving it , including some of his own humor , instead of only the terrible fate that had haunted the kit for sometime now. Alas his chuckles muted , and the smile faded withh the knowledge of whom he must instruct next , his mother.

Kagome.

Although it wasn't something he looked forward to , but his plan wouldn't work unless everone saw a glimpse of the whole Shippo had , and so with a pained sign , the kit sought to relive the horror again just for her.

Once Inuyasha's back was seen fading into the darkening forest towards the knowing summons of the snake-like creature climbing the fading enlightened skies, the one repeatedly forgotten , left alone in her misery followed the cherished blur in a daze. Upon being taken towards the sight of the hanyou embracing that of the miko, and hungrily satisfying the need of rekindling the love stolen from them , as the other miko was then descending , taking them both within the ensnaring flames of hell. Leaving was her best friend , the captor of her heart , abandoning them all, without even the regards or care in saying farewell.

Turning her back upon the sight , as the tears cascaded down her face , when a shooting pain crept upwards , the blood streaming down her arms as proof that the pain of her shattered heart was nothing compared to it , numbed to the injury of a blunt appendage shooting through her from behind , entering from her back , and exiting through her thighs. Another entered through her shoulder , and grazed her neck upon leaving her body , thus leaving a sliver glistening , raging dark. Whispers born from the foreign hate breeding within , as the shuddering of her skin shook when the movement of crawling spiders commenced.

From within the back of her mind a explosion was heard , but something deep inside was telling her not to care , as the moment the others knew , she would be slaughtered without a second thought. Lifting her arms to rise with a poised taunt of a strung arrow aiming blind because she could no longer see, as many arrows escaped it prison, released from the hold of its striking bow. Screams were heard faintly , but what they said was for not to hear , as much louder threatening demands took control of her body.

When nothing but silence commmenced , her body fell to its allowing exhaustion , as it continued to shake regardless of collasping into the recieving dark , and the sobs then soon joined without the knowledge of doing so , no longer having the recollections as to why , because everything fell blank , erased. Upon awakening Kagome found herself shivering against the warmth of a blazing fire , and seemingly somehow the smell of food cooking by what appeared to be a wolf , as one that within her thoughts was someone that she was supposed to know , but with the invading interference from within , she couldn't place her finger upon it.

Deciding against it further , as her head began to throb because of the work within a overworked brain wiped clean , and shock within the loss fed the evil presence inside her , thus taking over. Glimpses of herself , and the wolf entertwinedly bare against one anothers flesh , as the continuous motions followed to ingnite a fiery path to flames . Upon the heights risen from its highest , and in its drop , fell towards it descent , leaving them both collapsed against each other now tied in unremoveable bounds.

Once reaching the detination encouragingly sought , shivering against the lonely emtiness flowing inside , as the warmth disapaiting , leaking from her in flowing rivers from sharply sliced pain overcoming her. Subtle reminders of its cause , weaving in and out in short manageable bouts . While the image of Shippo talking with her , as she held onto a bundle , making her smile for the love he posessed to warn her of the mistakes , and the steps taken by her kit, preventing what may come if the path laid out for them by their actions further unraveled. Opening paling brown eyes towards anything possibly caught , finding nothing, but hearing the whispers grazing softly upon her in waves making her giggle , while the sight in front of her was anything but amusing. The words spoken , heard as though it was being directly told within her ears was that of something mused .

A perverted monk being chased by disguised crossdressers with scandelous attire.A selfish dog being taken as the wormfood he so desired to become one with, while achieveing his dream as a grilled hot dog .A hardup wolf with a case of demetia , and distemper throwing himself about , ignorant as the day he was born chasing his bone around , although while still being attached ,then as he mistaken her for a tree , getting splinters in the process while taking her again in mutiple positions until he broke her.

Literally.

TBC...


End file.
